Eve
Eve is a genetically engineered bio-weapon that forms a friendship with Sven. Appearance Eve has blonde hair, flowing down her back to her knees. Her eyes are pink, with her bangs resting just above them. She wears a black dress and pants, as well as boots. Towards the end of the manga and anime, Eve is seen sporting a new bob-like haircut. Personality Stemming from her background, Eve has a robotic personality, thinking of the task at hand, and not killing unless it is demanded. She likes sweets, especially ice cream, and looked forward to Sven buying her other food. Her Hobbies include reading, observing various things, and for some reason or another watching Sven. Her favorite book is "Heart-Pounding Survival" (Marron Library) Anime Synopsis Train infiltrates the mansion and points a gun to Eve's head, with her remarking that she smelled blood. Sven interrupts and attempts to save her, leading Train to be targeted by Eve's bodyguards. She leaves the mansion, and Sven finds her in the park. There, Sven buys her ice cream and they both feed pigeons the cones. She is abducted by her guards, though, and Sven is unable to catch up with them. Later, Sven saves her from dying in the explosion of the lab. Train is still after her, and points a gun to her head, but stops before pulling the trigger. She then becomes a part of the team. She and Sven go to the fireworks show, and Eve senses Train. They find him nearly dead and take him back to their hideout where she nurses him back to health for the next week. During the final confrontation with the Apostles, Eve fights Leon, but only with enough force to stop him. She wanted him to return to his former life with friends, something she succeeds at. Later, she is kidnapped by the rogue Chronos number, Mason Ordrosso and hooked up to a machine called "Eden". In there, she meets a boy named Adam who persuades her to begin destroying the planet. However, with some distraction, Eden veers off course. Train manages to destroy Eden, and saves Eve. Skills Bodily Manipulation: Eve is able to use nanotechnology to transform her body into various weapons. Initially only able to alter limited parts of her body, she is later able to transform her entire body at will, though it causes much strain on her body. :Arms: She generally turns her arms into blades, hammers and shields :Hair: she can turn her hair into fists and microblades able to cut through steel :Skin: Eve turns her own skin into steel :Wings: she sprouts wings from her back to fly and fires the feathers as projectiles :Tail: Eve transforms into a mermaid in order to swim more efficiently. Gallery EveLast.jpg|The last picture of Eve TrainSvenEve.jpg|Eve, Train, and Sven Trivia * Yabuki wanted a name that gives the impression of innocence and pureness. So he came up with Eve. * Adam, Eve and Eden are all references to the story; The Garden Of Eden. This Story is referenced further with the overall nature of the virtual world, in which Adam and Eve live very comfortable lives * Train calls her Princess, as a nickname * In another one of Kentaro Yabuki's mangas, "To-Love Ru", Eve and her powers were used as a design for the character Golden Darkness. Coincidentally, both of these characters share the same voice actor. * Eve's English voice actress Brina Palencia voiced Yin from the anime Darker than Black who has a close backgrond and personality to Eve. Also, Eve and Yin shares with japanese voice - their seiyuu is Misato Fukuen. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sweepers Category:Female